Bitches
by Spanenx
Summary: Minato Namikaze(43th) menikahi seorang gadis muda yang membuat putranya, Naruto Uzumaki(19th)muak dan bersumpah akan menghancurkan hidup Sakura Haruno(19th)/AWAS LEMON dibawah umur dilarang baca/NARUSAKU


**Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

.

**Bitches by Shinachiku209**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing Narusaku x Minasaku**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Typo, Gaje, Abal, RateM, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**oOo ****Happy Reading oOo**

**•o•**

Disebuah apartement terdapat dua orang yang bersitegang, lebih tepatnya karena sang ayah datang dan meminta putranya untuk menerima wanita pilihannya sebagai pengganti sang istri yang telah meninggal beberapa minggu lalu sebagai ibunya.

"Naruto, Tou-san harap kau dapat menerima Sakura sebagai Kaa-san mu mulai sekarang." Ujar sang kepala keluarga Namikaze pada putranya yang dibalas dengan dengusan.

Ia menghela nafas,"Baiklah, terserah...yang jelas sekarang Tou-san sudah menikah dengannya, Tou-san juga berharap kau bisa tinggal bersama kami di Mansion." Ujarnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang menahan amarahnya.

_Sialan kau Sakura,_

**.**

**.**

**~oOo Bitches oOo~**

**.**

**.**

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri, Anata." Sambut seseorang dengan suara merdunya membuat sang empu melupakan sejenak masalah perihal putranya.

"Bagaimana? Apakah Naru sudah bisa menerima ku, Anata?" Suara jernih itu terdengar lirih, syarat akan kesedihan.

Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil istrinya yang rapuh itu dalam dekapannya,"Maaf, aku belum bisa membujuk nya, Tsuma." Sesalnya

"Tak apa, dia hanya perlu waktu." Ucapnya menenangkan dan membalas erat pelukan suaminya.

"Aa...kita juga perlu waktu yang panjang malam ini,Tsuma." Bisiknya dengan nada yang menggoda.

Wajah Sakura memerah,"A..anata..apa yang kyaaa.." Digendongnya Sakura bridal style oleh Minato menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Belum sempat Sakura berucap, Minato sudah membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman panasnya.

"ummmh engh Minato-kunh mmmh..." Desahnya saat Minato mengukungnya dibawah ranjang.

Minato terus melumat bibir Sakura yang mulai mengalungkan kedua tangan dilehernya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tanpa membuang kesempatan, Minato segera melesakkan lidahnya pada bibir istrinya yang sedikit terbuka, menggoda lidah itu dengan sesekali menghisapnya membuat Sakura melenguh.

"hah hah hah...kau agresif sekali Minato-kunh~." Ujar nya dengan desahan

Ciuman itu terus merambat ke dagu kemudian semakin turun menuju lehernya. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya memberi akses pada suaminya yang tengah membuat kissmark dilehernya.Tangan Sakura pun tak tinggal diam, gadis yang akan berubah menjadi wanita itu mengusap tengkuk Minato membuat pria yang sudah kepala empat itu menggeram rendah.

**tok...tok...tok...**

'shit'

Disaat seperti ini siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya? Tidak mungkin kalau itu maid, karena ia menyuruh semua maidnya tinggal diluar Mansion.

"Biar aku yang buka, Anata." Ujarnya melepaskan diri dari kukungan Minato yang menggeram menahan birahinya yang memuncak.

**Cklekk**

"K..kau.." Kaget Sakura melihat sosok yang tidak ia sangka ada dihadapannya.

Sosok itu melirik lehernya sebelum kembali menatap emeraldnya,"Sepertinya aku mengganggu 'kegiatan' mu... Kaa-san."

Naruto menyeringai melihat wajah merona ibu tirinya dan berubah datar begitu melihat ayahnya berdiri dibelakang Sakura.

"Naruto kau pulang? Apa kau akan tinggal bersama Tou-san?" Tanyanya dengan wajah antusias.

"Hn." Sahutnya datar membuat Minato senang.

Sayangnya, ia tidak melihat Naruto yang menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku membeli makanan untuk makan malam, ku tunggu diruang makan." Lalu ia melengos meninggalkan pasangan Namikaze dengan dua raut wajah yang berbeda, Minato dengan raut senangnya dan Sakura dengan raut cemasnya.

'Apa benar Naruto sudah berubah?'pikirnya ragu

"Enghhh..." Suara lenguhan itu berasal dari gadis musim semi yang merasakan keanehan pada tubuhnya, ia merasa kedinginan saat angin malam menerpa kulit telanjangnya.

Telanjang? Ia langsung membuka matanya dan kaget mendapati dirinya hanya mengenakan bra dan cd dengan tangan yang terikat diatas ranjang kamarnya.

'Apa yang terjadi padaku?'

Seingatnya tadi ia sedang makan malam bersama suaminya dan Naruto, setelah itu ia tidak ingat apa-apa.

**Cklekk**

Pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok yang membuat tubuhnya menegang kaku.

"Ah...kau sudah sadar?" Tanyanya dengan seringai rubah yang menakutkan.

Tatapan Naruto beralih pada lelaki yang berbaring disampingnya,"Tapi sayangnya Tou-san tidak akan sadar untuk waktu yang lama. Jadi, bagaimana kalau malam ini aku menemani mu...Sa-ku-ra?"

**Glekk**

Ini buruk? Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun saat Naruto mulai mendekati dan memerhatikan tubuhnya dengan tatapan 'lapar'.

"A..a..apa yang kau lakukan Naru? Lepaskan aku. Aku Kaa-san mu, ingat!" Ucapnya memperingati.

Naruto berdecih,"Cih... Kaa-san ku hanya Kushina Uzumaki, jangan berlagak layaknya ibuku!! Dasar jalang."

**PRANG!!!**

Naruto berusaha menahan amarah, tapi seperti nya ucapan Sakura membuat amarah yang dipendamnya keluar. Naruto membanting vas dan menyumpahi Sakura dengan umpatan kasarnya.

"Kau sudah mengambil Tou-san dari Kaa-san. Aku tidak akan mengampuni jalang sepertimu." Desisnya

"Tidak, kau salah kami saling mencintai." Ucapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

"Cinta? Ckck, jangan membuat ku tertawa bitch! Kau lebih pantas menjadi putrinya dibanding istrinya, kau hanya memanfaatkan ayahku bukan?" Tuduhnya membuat Sakura menggeleng cepat.

Ia tahu bahwa umurnya hanya beberapa bulan lebih tua dari Naruto. Tapi, apakah salah jika ia mencintai lelaki dengan usia terpaut jauh darinya? Cinta tidak bisa memilih pada siapa hatinya harus berlabuh. Jadi jangan salahkan Sakura dalam hal ini. Sebagai anak yatim piatu ia hanya melihat Minato sebagai sosok dewasa yang dapat menuntunnya dan memberikan cinta dan kasih sayang yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan.

Muak melihat bantahan Sakura ia menyeringai bengis, mendekatkan wajahnya dan membisikkan sesuatu,"Akan ku buat kau menjadi jalang dihadapan ayahku."

**DEG!!!**

Belum sempat Sakura bicara Naruto lebih dulu membungkamnya dengan ciuman kasar. Ia membuka paksa bra yang di pakai Sakura dan melemparnya sembarang arah. Tangan besarnya meremas dada kanan membuat Sakura mendesah, tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Naruto melesakkan lidahnya membuat Sakura kewalahan dengan kebrutalan Naruto.

"Ummh.." Ciuman Naruto berbeda dengan suaminya, terasa lebih -bergairah- membuat nya terbuai dan membalas tanpa disadari nya.

Dirasa kehabisan oksigen Naruto melepas ciumannya, memandang remeh pada Sakura yang saat ini berada di bawah kukungannya.

"Menikmati nya, jalang?" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Naruto mendengus. Ia merasa munafik, hatinya menolak namun tubuhnya menginginkan lebih.

"Kau menikmati sentuhan ku bukan? Mengaku saja, bahkan tubuhmu tidak bisa berbohong." Ucapnya sembari mengelus selangkangan basah Sakura yang entah sejak kapan sudah terlepas dari cd-nya.

"Enghhh aku ummh mohon hentikanh ahh ahhh.." Desahan Sakura semakin menjadi begitu Naruto memasukkan jari tengah ke celah licinnya.

"Apakah ayahku tidak bisa memuaskan mu? Bahkan dengan jariku saja kau sudah mendesah hebat seperti ini." Sinisnya

Ah, Sakura jadi teringat dengan kondisi suaminya saat ini. Air matanya menetes melihat suami nya dalam keadaan tidak sadar, ia merasa jijik pada dirinya karena terbuai dengan sentuhan pria brengsek yang saat ini sedang menikmati tubuhnya.

Lama termenung, Sakura tidak sadar bahwa Naruto sudah dalam keadaan telanjang sepertinya, ia baru sadar saat Naruto menggesek-gesekkan miliknya yang besar dan panjang itu pada celah kewanitaannya.

"Berhenti memikirkan suamimu itu, saat nya kita menuju hidangan utama...sstt.." Desis nikmat Naruto saat miliknya bersentuhan dengan celah basah Sakura.

Sakura yang ketakutan meringis kesakitan saat benda tumpul itu memaksa masuk,"tt-tidak ahh Naruh inih ahhh salah..." Ucapnya berusaha menahan sakit dan desahan nikmatnya walau sia-sia.

"DIAM DAN NIKMATI SAJA, BITCH!!!" Bentaknya bersamaan dengan masuk nya Naruto, merobek selaput dara yang Sakura jaga untuk suaminya.

"Arghhh ss-sakit hiks..." Isaknya

Naruto menyeringai senang melihat miliknya terdapat bercak darah," Jadi, kau masih perawan? Ckck, aku yang pertama. Tidak ku sangka jalang sepertimu belum tersentuh oleh ayahku."

Tanpa menunggu Sakura terbiasa dengan miliknya yang besar, Naruto langsung memacu cepat pinggulnya. Menghentaknya sampai titik terdalam.

"ah ahh ahhh ss-sakith Naruh hiks hiks..." Tangisnya pecah karena rasa ngilu dan sesak sebelum berganti dengan rasa nikmat yang luar biasa.

Mulut dan lidah Naruto tak berhenti menjajah tubuhnya. Ia melumat dan menghisap rakus dada kanannya sedangkan tangannya meremas dada yang satunya.

"hanya sebentar babyh, yeah. Sial, celahmuh benar-benar sempith grrr..." Ujar Naruto dengan geraman nikmat layaknya binatang buas yang membuat birahi Sakura naik.

"Ahh ahh kimochih ahh lebihh ah cep-path..." Pintanya saat dirasa hujaman Naruto memelan. Ia bahkan tidak sadar apa yang diucapkannya membuat Naruto menyeringai senang.

"Memohonlah, bitch."perintahnya membuat Sakura frustasi. Ia mengalungkan kedua kakinya di pinggul Naruto untuk memperdalam hujamannya.

Sial, jika saja tangan nya tidak terikat.

"Narutoh akuh mohonhhh AHH AH AHH AHHHHH..." Langsung saja Naruto menghujami tubuh Sakura dengan liar dan kasar bak kesetanan membuat keduanya hampir mencapai orgasme

**plak...plak...plak...plak...plak...**

Kedua pinggul itu berbenturan keras, saling bersahutan dengan desahan dan geraman nikmat dua insan dalam kamar.

"Naruh akuh ahh ahh k keluar..." Desahnya," Bersamah Sakurahhh..."

"AHHHHH/ARGHHH" Klimaks keduanya

**crottt...crottt...crottt...**

Naruto mengeluarkan sperma nya didalam, memenuhi rahim Sakura bahkan sampai meluber keluar saking banyaknya.

"H-hangath hah hah.." Tubuh Sakura lemas setelah orgasmenya.

Tidak puas dengan satu ronde, Naruto membuka ikatan Sakura. Membalik tubuhnya hingga menungging dan kembali memasukinya dari belakang. Sakura terbelalak, ia masih lemas akibat orgasmenya tadi.

Milik Naruto menghujami nya dengan kasar dan brutal. Punggungnya bersentuhan dengan dada bidangnya.

Ia hanya pasrah dengan kenikmatan dunia yang ditawarkan putra tirinya itu.

Naruto mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga dan membisikkan kata-kata kotor yang membuat Sakura semakin bergairah dan terus menerus meminta lebih, melupakan suaminya yang saat ini berada di sampingnya.

"Kau menginginkan hal yang lebih dari ini kan? Baiklah, aku akan memberikan kenikmatan yang luar biasa." Tuturnya tanpa memelankan hujamannya.

Tanpa melepaskan miliknya dari kewanitaan Sakura, ia menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping, membuat wajah Sakura berhadapan langsung dengan suaminya.

Dibalik punggungnya Naruto menyeringai. Ini saatnya ia menghancurkan harga dirinya didepan suaminya meski dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

"A-pa yang ahh ahhh..." Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya, Naruto lebih dulu mengangkat sebelah kakinya dan kembali memacu miliknya. Desahan Sakura semakin menjadi, apalagi saat merasakan milik Naruto yang membesar dan memanjang mengenai dinding rahimnya.

Dan ditiga hentakan terakhirnya, Naruto dan Sakura klimaks bersamaan. Naruto masih menghentakkan miliknya menikmati sisa klimaksnya.

Tidak sampai disitu, Naruto membalikkan wajahnya. Membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman dan memasukkan sesuatu, membuat Sakura terpaksa menelannya.

"Apa yang kau masukkan, brengsek." Umpat Sakura begitu Naruto melepas ciumannya. Naruto mengangkat bahunya acuh membuat Sakura kesal.

**Plop!!!**

Naruto menggeluarkan miliknya membuat Sakura melenguh sakit,"Ayo kita lanjut ke pertunjukan yang sebenarnya." Ucap Naruto membuat Sakura memicingkan matanya tajam.

"Kau.." Tunjuknya,"Tidak puaskah kau menghancurkan hidupku, brengsek? Kau membuat ku mengkhianati suamiku, baka." Jeritnya disertai isak tangis

Naruto hanya melihatnya datar, sama sekali tidak berminat menanggapinya. Ia menyeringai melihat tubuh Sakura menegang.

'Obatnya sudah mulai bekerja ya?'

"ahh...p...panash...k..kau memasukkan...obath..."

"PERANGSANG" Sahut Naruto,"Ya, tapi sayang sekali aku tidak akan membantu memuaskan hasratmu babyh." Bisiknya sambil menjilat telinga Sakura.

"ughhh."

Naruto bangkit dari ranjang, ia duduk di sofa depan ranjang dan memakai boxer nya saja.

Ia melirik ayahnya,"kau bisa menuntaskan hasratmu pada suamimu bukan?" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

Merasa tidak kuat, Sakura merangkak mendekati suaminya yang masih berbaring dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Tubuhnya bergetar antara lelah dan menahan hasratnya.

_Apa aku harus melakukannya didepan si brengsek ini? Kau benar-benar sudah seperti jalang yang haus belaian Sakura. batinnya miris_

Persetan, saat ini ia butuh pelepasan. Dilucutinya pakaian Minato satu persatu sampai polos sama seperti dirinya.

**Glekk**

Kejantanan Minato sudah berdiri? Apa suaminya terangsang karena mendengar desahan mereka? Bahkan ukurannya hampir sama dengan milik Naruto.

"Apa yang kau tunggu baby ,ayo nikmati tubuh suamimu itu sepertinya dia juga sudah tidak tahan." Godanya yang terdengar menjijikkan.

"Terkutuklah kau Naruto." Ucap Sakura dan setelahnya ia menggenggam milik Minato dan menuntunnya memasuki liang sempit miliknya.

"ughhh." Lenguhnya begitu milik suaminya masuk memenuhinya.

"Apa ini yang kau inginkan Naruto?" Tanya Sakura sambil menahan desahan nya.

Mengernyitkan dahinya,"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto bertanya balik

"Kau menyebutku jalang bukan? Ya, kau benar. Sekarang aku tidak lebih dari seorang jalang. Jadi, untuk apa aku menyangkalnya? Mulai sekarang aku akan bertindak layaknya jalang seperti yang kau pikirkan." Ucap Sakura datar

Entah kenapa hati Naruto terasa tercubit mendengarnya, apakah ia menyesal?

Menyesal? Cih, tidak mungkin. Ia memang pantas mendapatkan nya. Ego Naruto menyangkalnya.

Tak lama setelah nya Sakura mulai menggenjot tubuh suaminya agar bisa mendapat pelepasan secepatnya.

"ahh ahhh Minatohhh ahhh milikmuhh benar-benar be..ahh besar ahhh ahhh." Desahnya sembari menaik turunkan pinggul layaknya seorang jalang yang melayani pelanggannya.

"ummmhh..." Sakura melumat kasar bibir Minato dan memasukkan lidahnya ke celah kecil belahan bibirnya

**plok...plok...plok...plok...plok...**

Dalam ketidaksadaran nya, Minato melenguh nikmat merasakan jepitan milik Sakura di kejantanannya.

"ahh ahhh ahh a Anatah ahhh ahh..." Kejantanan Minato semakin membesar didalamnya membuat Sakura bersemangat menggenjot nya ia sesekali menggesekkan payudaranya di dada bidang sang suami sebagai rangsangan.

Dan di hentakan terakhir keduanya klimaks.

"AHHHHH/ENGHHH" Setelah klimaks tubuh Sakura ambruk kelelahan dan terlelap diatas suaminya tanpa melepas penyatuan keduanya.

sedangkan...

...Naruto hanya menatap keduanya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

**oOo TBC oOo**

Salam sayang, Shinachiku209

**—oOo—**

Rabu, 05 Februari 2020

* * *

**Hai/Hallo Minna-san salam kenal, kalian bisa memanggilku dengan Shina/Chiku. Lemonnya pertamaku, masih newbie nih. Harap maklum ya. Fict ini sempat aku revisi ya tepatnya hari Selasa, 26 Mei 20. Masih harus banyak belajar kata demi kata. Dan maaf belum bisa balas review kalian. Kalau chapnya masih lanjut, aku bales di chap depan ya?****Sekian;)))**


End file.
